YO NO QUISE SER TU MUJER!
by USDALEY
Summary: Nada fue casualidad, ella llevaba una vida tranquila al igual que el, todo fue perfecto hasta que sus padres djieron "Sasuke, tu boda comienza ya" y todo se arruina para el y para ella.
1. Chapter 1

4 paredes forman un hogar.

Ella vive ahí...si, en Japón.

Tierra donde vive ella, y hogar donde vive el.

Ambos son completamente diferentes, y prácticamente no tienen futuro juntos.

Es decir, la joven que esta sentada regando las margaritas, no es más que una nena feliz y gustosa de la vida. Una_ cerecita._

Y el tipo que se luce en el marco de la puerta alado de una escultural mujer titulada Ino, es un completo frívolo quejoso de la existencia. La existencia de el y la de_ ella._

Ninguno de los dos se conoce, pero ambos quieren hacerlo. Ella lo demuestra sonriéndole al verlo pasar, pero el lo evita ajustando la cintura de la otra mujer.

…_El sabe su destino…_

Al ver la situación podrían decir que la joven de cabellos rosados y mirada Jade es una "pobre chica" Pero si se habla de las de perder, el joven Sasuke esta ganando. _Ganando en lucirse como un idiota._

Y todo sucedió desde ese día.

Desde el día en que los padres de ambos se justificaron. Diciéndole a el.

_-Formaras__ un hogar-_

Una familia… algo obligada.

Aun no se casan, pero sus padres planean hacerlo.

La familia Uchiha necesita ver una boda grande, la de Haruno se conforma con algo pequeño. Si en este plazo quedo alguna duda, como por ejemplo:

Si son familias diferentes ¿Por qué han de casarse? La respuesta va señalada a la fortuna pelirrosada y en los papeles Uchihas.

Bueno, los papeles Uchihas no son algo más que terreno… o se olvidaba… miles y miles de kilómetros de hermosos terrenos y tierras valiosas también

_Y en la riqueza Haruno__…_

Es que aparte de ser hermosa y jovial, Haruno Sakura pretendía ocultar el valiosísimo dinero que salía asta de sus orejas. Y eso sin duda alguna llamo la atención de la familia Uchiha. Pero no la de Sasuke. O al menos eso no llamaba su atención.

_Todo menos eso._

Y aunque el la negara y pretendía salir con la rubia sin vergüenza…el cielo en sus adentros sabia que el adoraba la mas minima célula habitada en la pelirrosa.

Pero todo es secreto para ella… por que ella esta comprometida con alguien más… ella no sabe que se casara con su aparente vecino pelinegro. Ella en 10 meses planea casarse, pero no sabe que en un mes será llevada al altar por obra de Uchiha y por sus mismos padres.

Y luego de un mes, o asta ese día… todo fue perfecto, pero todo cambio al escuchar de sus padres un "hija te vas a casar" ni tampoco fue de su agrado ver a un apenado Uchiha asomado por lo hombros de Sr. y Sra. Haruno.

_-¿Sasuke-kun?-  
_

_-Sakura… nos vamos a casar-_


	2. Chapter 2

4 paredes forman un hogar

Ahí esta ella, y por derecho de propiedad ahí esta el también.

_Junto a la chica__._

Y justo a espaldas de ambos se encuentran sus padres sentados en unas adornadas bancas doradas. La familia Haruno sonríe ala par, mientras que la familia Uchiha se muestra ansiosa, a ecepción de Uhiha Mikoto quien lo negaba con una bella sonrisa.

No hay nadie mas en la "sala"… aunque ambos prometidos sabían llamarla iglesa, bueno una enorme iglesia de buen porte, levemente antigua y con nobleza asta en los azulejos del piso y techo.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke no querian estar ahí. O eso pensaba ella; porque en los adentros del Uchiha se muestra una sonrisa y una declaratoria diciendo "seras mi propiedad" y todo lo contrario a el, el corazon de la mujer de pelo rosado le predice al viento un "no nos amamos".

Fue una misa aburrida, al menos para Sasuke lo fue, ya que su querdida prometida no mencionaba palabra alguna desde que llegaron al lugar y ni se atrevía a verlo por no dejar de observar la fria pared del otro extremo. Y con la familia de ambos… bueno la verdad que no importa, solo importaba que Sasuke y Sakura estuvieran ahí ¿no? Y si la chica no se encontraba en la iglesia en alma, al menos en carne y hueso si, y eso era lo unico que a todos les importaba.

_Porque Sakura alfin se __iba a casar._

-Sasuke-kun-aprovechaba el momento en el que el padre se distraia para poderle jalar del saco al pelinegro.-Sasuke-kun- intentaba llamar la atención ya con los nervios al descubierto.-Sasu…-

-Guarda silencio Sakura-

Y por seguidos momentos la mujer del velo le concedió callarse.

.

.

.

Situacion que no llego muy lejos.

-Sasuke-_kun_-esta vez le faltaba el aire, y como pudo jaloneo de nueva cuenta el saco negro de su prometido.

-Amor nos estamos casando, ¿podrias guardar silencio?-ya con gusto de amargado desprendio la mano de su "casi mujer" con tranquileza.

-pero…-

¿Por qué no terminaba su respuesta? ¿Y porque sudaba frio a la vez? ¿No habian acordado que todo saldria perfecto?

-Sasuke-kun yo…-

-Shh ya calla por fav…-

-Pero no te amo-

.

.

.

_-No te amo Sasuke-kun-_

En el fondo lo vacío todo, pero su orgullo fue mayor… y con todas las ganas del mundo perfirio omitirlo y seguir con la mirada en alto.

-Yo tampoco te amo-mintió.

_Y que mentira __más grande._

-¿E-entonces porque…?-

-¿podrian callarse? Estan en la casa de Dios, que falta de respeto mas grande hacia el jovencita.-el padre ya con el seño fruncido y algo exhausto por la vejes tomo entre sus manos una copa gruesa y dorada de vino.

El Uchiha solo vio de reojo a la chica, logrando encontrarse con una muy roja y apenada mujer.

El padre siguió con su discurso, minutos de perdida mas en el tiempo. Pero la espera acabo por las palabras del viejo.

¿Aceptas a Sasuke como legitimo esposo?-el fue al grano

.

.

.

_-Sasuke…kun-_

Y ella… ella solo dejo caer el ramo.


	3. Chapter 3



**Atecion Ni naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra del distinguido Masashii.**

**Este capitulo contiene lime y es 100% sasusaku**

**Disfruten la lecutra**

-Acepto- dijo.

La ceremonia termino tranquila, no pasaba de unas cariñosas felicitaciones por ambas familias y hermosos regalos de los afuera presentes.

Si, todo era un encanto… al igual que una inmunda farsa.

Los padres Haruno sonreían mal al ver la torcida y fingida sonrisa por parte de su hija. Mientras Mikoto solo se limitaba mirar con angustia la mirada perdida de su hijo.

Tal vez ambos eran dolores diferentes. Pero tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban destrozados.

Con las maletas puestas en sus manos y los boletos también se dispusieron a irse a un viaje pagado parecido a una luna de miel.

Con besos y abrazos, lagrimas y sonrisas ambas familias se despidieron en el aeropuerto esperando su llegada dentro de 4semanas.

Ambos desaparecieron en el túnel con avión abordo hacia Paris, un lugar muy cultural y despampanante para ambos.

Camino hacia su destino Sasuke no daba tregua a la hermosa cara de su esposa, quien la miraba anonadado y espiando sus sueños. En todo el camino guardaron silencio, a menos en casos como "Necesito ir al baño" u ofreciendo bebida y alimentos.

-Sakura hemos llegado- zarandeó cuidadosamente a la mujer. Y al mismo tiempo en que ella despertó el ya la llevaba de la mano fuera del avión.

Pararon en las tiendas para comprar comida chatarra y abordaron un taxi directo al hotel.

La iluminada mirada de Sakura no se despegaba de la vista que Francia le brindaba, a menudo cuando era una nena solía pasar vacaciones aquí. Pero ahora siendo mujer había olvidado la grandeza de esta.

Sasuke solo la veía de reojo, realmente no quería ser una carga para ella ni mucho menos una molestia.

Temeroso pero seguro tomo la mano de su esposa, recibiendo como recompensa una dura mirada áspera y reclamante.

El contacto no daba asco, pero ahora mismo lo único que sentía era coraje y no pudo evitar verlo con ese sumiso odio.

Ya pasado desapercibido el contacto, bajaron del taxi al haber llegado al hotel. Que por cierto era mucho mas grande que como se mostraba en las fotos. El enorme recibidor estaba decorado de unas extensas figuras de plata con detalles mínimos de oro blanco. Y el extenso invernadero era opacado por la hermosa y lujosa piscina.

Sasuke se dedicaba a negociar con la recepcionista sobre su habitación, mientras que Sakura solo se dignaba a ver la formida espalda de su marido, sin pasar desapercibido los coqueteos de la melosa mujer.

Con la tarjeta en la mano el Uchiha encamino a Sakura hasta su habitación, que por cierto estaba a unos conmovedores 15 pisos de altura. Casi llegando y sin ver su habitación, Sakura busco la cama aventándose cómodamente en ella.

El viaje le había cansado hasta los huesos.

Después de minutos ambos se dieron una ducha, Sasuke después de Sakura. El pelinegro aun no se animaba a pasar más allá de un abrazo.

Pidieron la cena a la habitación y después de comerla no hicieron mas que ver juntos el televisor. De apoco rato, a la aburrida mujer le dio sueño.

-Sasuke será mejor que valla a dormir, estoy exhausta-se dispuso a pararse de no ser por los brazos de Sasuke.

-Tu no te vas Sakura, muy harto estoy yo de tu actitud conmigo.-la sostuvo fuerte mirándola fijo.

-Realmente no tengo ánimos para una discusión-dijo-Realmente estoy cansada-la volvió a apretar contra el sintiendo sus senos sobre su pecho.

-Sakura tu no eres la única, yo también estoy en esto-

-Suéltame Sasuke, no quiero que me toques-

-te tocare porque eres mi esposa y desde ahora mi mujer-

Y el la beso sin importarle su opinión, actuó machistamente como siempre lo hacia. Le importaba una mierda si ella forcejaba o no quería. Lo que su mente deseaba era solamente satisfacer sus necesidades.

Con sus grandes manos apretó el trasero de la chica elevándola del suelo, ella correspondió aprisionando sus piernas contra la cintura de el. Casi desesperado y con suaves besos en el pecho se la llevo hacia la cama profundizando el beso.

Apretó entre su boca el pequeño pezón que resaltaba de la blusa, mientras escuchaba los agudos gemidos de la mujer.

El pelinegro desabrocho su pantalón sin paciencia alguna mientras ayudaba a las torpes manos de la chica a quitarse la jodida polera dejando sus senos completamente libres. La acerco en forma de abrazo haciéndole notar la palpitante erección entre sus blancas piernas.

Desesperada jalo la cabellera de su esposo hasta ella para besarlo mientras que con la otra acariciaba el libre miembro de Sasuke quien gruñía al contacto.

De un arranque ella estaba completamente desnuda y con la punta del miembro rozándole el vientre.

-a-ahh -

No le dio mas tiempo de gemir cuando el metió un dedo dentro de su cavidad paralizándole las piernas de la chica al instante. Jalaba hacia delante y atrás su dedo dentro de ella mientras Sakura se inclinaba y movía desesperada su cabeza.

Todo resultaba perfecto, la posición, la imagen erótica, su excitación, sus arrancados gemidos, el dulce contacto. Fue ahí cuando Sasuke aprovechó la excitación de la pelirrosa cuando intento meter su endurecido pene dentro de ella. Sakura se aferro a su espalda, escapándosele un gemido muy comprometedor.

-S-sai-

Quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, mientras que Sasuke todavía tenía a la mitad de su miembro en su cavidad. Por consecuencia la dureza de su miembro bajo muy rápido, saliéndose por fin de ella y tomando la sabana ya enrollada en su cintura.

-S-sasuke…yo- pero callo al notar su mirada con odio.

El no merecía esto.

-Solo… solo cállate-

Se tapo bajo las colchas mientras escuchaba el cinturón de nueva cuenta en el pantalón de Sasuke. Escucho los pasos hacia la salida seguido de un portazo.

-Lo siento mucho-no pudo evitar lagrimear. Lo había arruinado todo.

Temia una semana o algo asiii mmm me decepciono que no huvieron muchos reviews en mi nuevo fic snif… bueno espero que firmen este. Chaooo

Atte Uchihagen


End file.
